Previous Games
Autumn of 2005 *Werewolf 1.0 (Sting Hurts Only Once)- Village *Werewolf 2.0 (Steerpike)- Village *Werewolf 3.0 (NotTheKing)- Village *Werewolf 4.0 (Crossing Moose-Never Finished) *Werewolf 5.0 (Prettyburn) - Village *Werewolf 6.0 (Nuclear Siafu) - Space *Werewolf 7.0 (Asdolin-Never Finished) *Werewolf 7.1/White (Tricrux) - Abandoned House 2006 *Werewolf 8.0 (TheVikingGoddess) - Pirates *Werewolf 9.0 (Nottheking) - Asylum *Werewolf: Dynamic (Steerpike) - Shipwrecked on an Island (A few weeks break was taken after this game) *Werewolf 2.1 (Ratwar) - Village of Chilham *Werewolf 2.2 (Nuclear Siafu) - Siberia *Werewolf 2.3 (Jeremiah Smurfslayer) - Lunar Base *Werewolf: Alliance (Tricrux) - German Parliament *Werewolf 2.4 (Ratwar) - College *Werewolf 2.5 (Kyppeh-Never Finished) - Cruise Ship *Werewolf: Alliance 2 (Asdolin) - Roman Senate *Werewolf: Oasis (Tricrux) - English Village *Werewolf: Silver Bullet (Quad) - Train *Werewolf: Hunt (th3undon3on3) - Cruise Ship *Werewolf: Blackbark (Max) - French Village *Werewolf: Ghosts of the Plains (Northwind) - Western US (Late 1800s) *Werewolf: Castle Hyde (Gleipnir) *Werewolf: Catal Huyuk (Imperial Avenger) *Werewolf: Rome (Kal Kefka) - Rome *Werewolf: Yucatan (Homunclus) - Yucatan Expedition *Werewolf:Lock-Up (Imperial Avenger) *Werewolf: A Snow Day (Ratwar) - German Village 2007 *Werewolf: Lord of the Flies (Nottheking) - Deserted Island *Werewolf:Sky-Blu (th3undon3on3) - Antarctic Research Base *Werewolf: Aqua (Onimae-Never Finished) - Under Water City *Macabre: Carnival (Steerpike) - Maine *Werewolf: Hell's Gate (Northwind) - Hell's Gate, South Dakota *Werewolf: Blue Moon (Tricrux) - Horror Movie Set *Werewolf: 1984 (Woppodie-Never Finished) - Village of Cowshed 27 (A few weeks break was taken after this game) *Werewolf (Quadrilogy) - Strange Island *Werewolf: Colonization (Ratwar) - Village of New Chilham *Werewolf: Iced (Max) - Monastery *Werewolf: Afterlife (Wolf Bite) - A purgatory *Werewolf: Wolf War (Northwind) - Spaceship *Werewolf: Harmony (Mr. E) - Wild West *Werewolf: Tombs (TheGreatOrcUmbra) - Egyption Desert *Werewolf: Genetics (FC4) - Genetics Lab *Werewolf: An Island to the North (th3undon3on3) – Tharsten (frozen Island) *Werewolf: New Millennium (Kvatch Guardian) – Black Forest, Germany *Werewolf: Spelunk! (Woolly) – Village, Indian Camp, Cave *Werewolf: Hell’s Gate 2 (Northwind) – Hell’s Gate *Werewolf: Plague (Ratwar) - Poland 2008 *Werewolf: Reprieve (Gleipnir/Reginleif) - Reprieve Train Station *Werewolf: Fury of the Scots (Homunculus) - Scottish village? *Werewolf: A Revolution of Their Own(wolf bite) Southern port town during the American Revolution. *Werewolf: Aeternia (Gamgee) - Prison *Werewolf: Genetics II (FC4) - White Mesa *Werewolf: Clue? (Mr.E) - Mansion *Werewolf: Hell's Gate Redux (Northwind) - Hells Gate *Werewolf: Arctic Assault (Undone) - Arctic Research Lab *Werewolf: Second Service (Woolly) - Hotel in Las Vegas *Werewolf: Exile (Oranos) - Carribean Island *Werewolf: Warlock Hall (Ratwar) - English Manor *Werewolf: Afterlife II (Wolf Bite) - Purgatory *Werewolf: Genetics III (FC4) - Moving location - White Mesa was the starting point *Werewolf: Lords and Ladies (Max) - Old Castle *Werewolf: Psychedelia (Northwind) - 1960's San Francisco in an alternate realm *Werewolf: Shogun (Teferi) - Medieval Japan *Werewolf: Romans (Ratwar) - Roman Empire 2009 *Werewolf: Adrift (Woolly) - Boat *Werewolf: Space Station 13 (Cecliff) - Space Station *Werewolf: Walmart (Joe) - Supermarket *Werewolf: New Mexico Sunset (Northwind) - New Mexico *Werewolf: Lady W (Thnikkafan) - House in the modern day *Werewolf: Devils' Island (Wolf Bite) - 1800's Tasmania Prison *Werewolf: The Hunted (Webster) - European Village *Werewolf: Ghosts in the Graveyard (Big Bang) - Haunted Hotel in Wisconsin *Werewolf: Appalachia (Umbra) - Appalachia Mountains *Werewolf: Castles Keep (Ratwar) - Viking Period English Castle *Werewolf: Chernobyl (Attentater) - Nucleur Power Plant *Werewolf: Zombie Apocalypse (Azura's Star) - Supermarket *Werewolf: Blood on the Sands (Northwind) - 12th century Middle East *Werewolf: Gold Rush (the fishy wanderer) - Alaska during the gold rush era *Werewolf: Beta (Undone w/ wolf bite) - War-torn city 2010 *Werewolf: Incorporeal Fist (Donkey_Cavity) - Corporate arena in Ecuador (played at the Dead Lounge) *Werewolf: Talent Island (Azura's Star) - Reality TV show set on an island *Werewolf: Château de la Mort (Northwind) - French historical museum *Werewolf: Clansmen (Ratwar) - Scottish village *Werewolf: The Incredible Cataclysm (Big Bang) - All characters had superpowers in a modern city